Computing devices are now compact enough that they can be easily carried or even worn by their users. Form factors such as watches or bracelets and headsets or glasses are becoming more common. These form factors allow a user to easily carry their devices almost anywhere. However, in many cases, the type of input allowed by these devices is limited by the form factor that they take. For example, a watch face is quite small and does not allow much room for touch input. Likewise, a headset may not have any type of input outside of voice recognition and a couple buttons. Voice recognition in particular is not a private way of entering information since others can potentially hear the input. Moreover, in noisy situations, voice input may not be interpreted accurately by the wearable device.
The lack of input options on many wearable devices makes it difficult to provide input for some purposes. One of those purposes is input as part of device security (e.g. password protecting the device). As such, many manufacturers or users may choose to eschew device security to avoid difficulties. Therefore, even if a user's phone or computer is protected, that user's unsecured wearable device may provide access to much of the same information (e.g. emails, documents, etc.) and is vulnerable should it fall into the wrong hands.